Thall family
This article lists minor characters who are family members of crew who are related to Milami Thall in . These characters briefly appear or are mentioned in the series and therefore do not have their own articles. Also see: *''Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions'' minor characters *USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel *Unnamed USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel Family history A few years after Milami Thall's birth, the Thall parents, Sileon and Ualla Thall and their family, Sileon's followers and their families (the Bolian Isolationists), left (or, according to some sources, were exiled from) Bolarus IX to form a new colony as they were unhappy with the cultural contamination Bolian society was undergoing due to its closer ties with the Federation (see the Bolian Isolationist Movement). The journey to an ideal planet took years. Sometime before Milami turned 10, Sileon Thall found New Bolarus, a planet well beyond the Typhon Expanse and Myhr'an space. The Bolians settled there and lived in the traditional Bolian way. By this time, the Thall family was complete, with four boys and three girls. But Ualla Thall, a former Starfleet commander, was not happy. After a few hard years on New Bolarus, she and Sileon split, with Ualla, Milami, Jacell, Be'Lyn and Huatana returned to the United Federation of Planets. Ghikadi and the other siblings stayed on New Bolarus with their father. :Exact dates of the Thall family's departure from Bolarus IX, arrival to and departure from New Bolarus, and return to the Federation are not known; however, it is known that the journey from the Federation to New Bolarus took years at warp speeds. Be'Lyn Thall Be Lyn Thall was the third eldest son of Sileon and Ualla Thall, an older brother of Milami Thall and a chef in Vienna on Earth. He returned with his mother and three siblings, including Milami, to the United Federation of Planets. Eleia Thall Eleia Thall is the youngest son of Milami Thall, born in 2368. His twin sister is Saquia. He has an older brother: Tariel. His name is pronounced "ee-LAY-ah THALL". In 2376, his uncle, Ghikadi Thall, took him and his siblings to a holodeck recreation of New Bolarus. Fe'Mek Thall Fe Mek Thall was the second eldest son of Sileon and Ualla Thall, an older brother of Milami Thall, husband of Sileia Thall and father of Fe'ran Thall. He and his family were killed by the Vendoth attack on New Bolarus in 2376. Fe'ran Thall Fe ran Thall was the son of Fe'Mek and Sileia Thall and nephew of Milami Thall. He and his parents were killed by the Vendoth attack on New Bolarus in 2376. Ghikadi Thall :See the Ghikadi Thall article. Huatana Thall Huatana Thall was the middle daughter of Sileon and Ualla Thall, a younger sister of Milami Thall and fashion designer on Bolarus IX. She returned with her mother and three siblings, including Milami, to the Federation. Ikani Thall Ikani Thall was the youngest daughter of Sileon and Ualla Thall, a younger sister of Milami Thall. She and her father, Sileon Thall, survived the Vendoth attack on New Bolarus and escaped aboard the . She was reunited with her sister Milami after their eldest brother, Ghikadi Thall, was killed in the battle on the planet's surface. She is also known as Kani. Jacell Thall Lieutenant Jacell Thall was the youngest son of Sileon and Ualla Thall, an older brother of Milami Thall and a Starfleet officer. He returned with his mother and three siblings, including Milami, to the Federation, where he applied and was accepted to Starfleet Academy. His name is pronounced "jah-CELL THALL". Saquia Thall Saquia Thall is the only daughter of Milami Thall, born in 2368. Her twin brother is Eleia. She has an older brother, Tariel. Her name is pronounced "sah-KWEE-ah THALL". In 2376, her uncle, Ghikadi Thall, took her and her siblings to a holodeck recreation of New Bolarus. Sileia Thall Sileia Thall was the wife of Fe'Mek Thall and mother of Fe'ran Thall. She and her family were killed by the Vendoth attack on New Bolarus in 2376. Sileon Thall :See the Sileon Thall article. Tariel Thall Tariel Thall is the eldest son of Milami Thall, born in 2366. He has two younger siblings (twins): Eleia and Saquia. His name is pronounced "TAHR-ee-al THALL". In 2376, his uncle, Ghikadi Thall, took him and his siblings to a holodeck recreation of New Bolarus. Ualla Thall :See the Ualla Thall article. Thall family Category:Bolians Category:Lists